Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf
by I'mma Genius
Summary: a story diverging from canon just after the finish of the preliminary rounds of the chunin exams, this non yoai story is my first dive into the naruto genre and my first since the deletion of my other other stories months ago in the story deletion scare. pairings undecided yet but I know its a naruSaku or naruhina.


A/N: okay what if Naruto is as intelligent, as say Sakura, and uses most of it to get by in his academy days when the teachers were prejudiced. What if the Genin have two months instead of one month to train for the final round of the Chunin Exam, and during those two months Jiraiya takes him on a training mission for those two months, where he learns about the shadow clone memory retainment, and uses his clones to enhance his taijutsu, learn summoning and the Rasengan during that time. And finally what would it mean if he learnt that his mother was a Jinchuriki and his father was the Yondaime.

For anyone that cares this is going to be a narusaku pairing, however, first Sakura has to get over her affection for Sasuke and acknowledge Naruto.

Chapter 1: Jiraiya the Sage Appears

Naruto walked nervously towards the hospital, fretting about the short two montsh he had before the exams. It was a day after the end of the preliminary rounds in the Chunin exams. Naruto had come to realise that he would probably be defeated by Neji, outsmarted by Shikamaru, pummelled by Sasuke and crushed by Gaara. So, in conclusion… Naruto really, really hoped that Kakashi would train him, not Sasuke, but it was likely to be Sasuke, since kakashi always told him that he can't learn any Jutsu until he learns chakra control. Which he was pretty shore would be a lot better if he didn't have so goddam much.

He really hoped Kakashi wouldn't tell him the usual, _'well I could train you in more Jutsu's, but you don't have the necessary Chakra control for any of them.'_ and then proceed to go train Sasuke secretly, he and Sakura knew about the training of course, though Sakura ignored it because of her childish crush. Naruto whimpered silently, wishing the girl of his affections would hurry up and grow out of it, so she could give him a chance.

Naruto ascended the Hospital stairs, ignoring the inhabitants of the hospital like they ignored him, and he quickly found the reception, where kakashi and Sakura were, obviously going to see Sasuke.

"Kakashi Sensei," he called as he made his way over, to his teammates.

"Oh," kakashi said, in an awkward, manner that didn't bode well for his hopes for training, "I suppose you've come to ask for training haven't you Naruto."

Nodding his head, Naruto already thought he saw how this conversation would end, though at the end, Naruto would still find out two things. One, Kakashi was a stingy old man who wouldn't train him even if he was liable to get squashed by chakra enhanced sand; and two, the closet pervert's name was Ebisu. None of which would be of any help with training, especially the closet pervert.

And so that is how Naruto started his two month's of training, by being led to the hot springs to learn how to walk on water, like Jesus.

Roughly two days into his torturous training, which encompassed him trying to walk over steaming water. The tricky part was not getting his bum burnt off when he fell in. the two days encompassed of this routine, he tried to stand on the hot spring's, he'd eventually lose concentration and fall; then his 'sensei' would laugh his arse off at the 'Demon Child' getting burnt. Midway through the afternoon of the second day he was saved from the infernal training when Ebisu sensei decided to become noble trying to stop an old man from peeking on those unsuspecting women in the hot springs. Which resulted in him getting pummelled by said old man.

This resulted in him getting a new trainer, who went by the name of the Great and Mighty Toad Sage of Mt Myoboku, and legendary Sannin Jiraiya. He preferred to call the man the Pervy sage, or Ero-Sannin.

After Naruto explained just who his competition was and informing the man that he had two months to train, the two of them quickly high tailed it out of the village, because _'we don't want the competition spying on our awesome training.'_ They made camp a half day from the village, in a meadow near a stream. They arrived at a small meadow, surrounded by a line of trees on one side and by a five metre wide stream of running water on the over side.

The trees around the meadow rustled in the wind as Naruto and Jiraiya stood at the edge of the steady flowing stream, it was mid afternoon, and Jiraiya had just finished accessing his basic skill's.

"Naruto," Jiraiya spoke to the boy, that even after a good hour spar still bounced around without an end in sight. Several things had come to light in the spar, first and foremost was that the academy had not put much effort into teaching the boy, some of the teachers had even changed his taijutsu forms, leaving massive holes in his defences. "First things first, we've got two months to turn you into a competent ninja; which means we need to do work on two basics that your academy never saw the need to teach you, luckily I know an excellent way to train both."

The blond haired boy turned abruptly from his giddy state, "yeah, ero-sannin," he said as his face sank into a frown "what do I need to work on, why can't

The last five days of the first week of the designated two months was spent with Naruto sparring with himself by using a shadow clone, on top of the stream for nine hours a day. Jiraiya explained that he should use a maximum of nine clones and himself, as anymore could overload his brain; it turned out that he could execute better chakra control when his chakra had been split into five parts and was shared by his clones. Easily allowing him to master the taijutsu style that Jiraiya was teaching him, which used small amounts of chakra to enhance his muscles and speed, allowing him to move as a yellow blur and at other time's allowing him access to chakra enhanced punches that could crack ribs. The style however had it's down sides, one was the he only had small enough chakra supplies to execute the style when he had three or more clones, and when he went above six clones they had to little chakra to utilise the style. However spending five days sparring with five clones and using the chakra enhancement style mad him realise a couple of things. One, his taijutsu was a lot more devastating when he didn't use the clones as cannon fodder, sure he could use a small group to scout the enemy skills but Naruto felt that when he fought with the clones as equal, and took a value in their existence was when his style became the most dangerous and affective.

By the end of the week Jiraiya had pronounced that his taijutsu skills were acceptable and that be moving on, however he'd still spend an hour each morning training on the stream in taijutsu kata's. It was during that first week that Naruto started his studies on increasing his brain activity and intelligence, spending two hours each evening reading scrolls before the sun set on battle strategy, different Shinobi skills, and playing endless mind games with Jiraiya; which was typically Shoji and Go. Of course he used nine shadow clones to digest scrolls and books at a much faster speed. In this time, he discovered the Shinobi skills sets, which composed of many different categories, the basic ones were the Hand-to-hand arsenal, the technique arsenal, the defensive technique arsenal, the medical arsenal, and the execution arsenal. Jiraiya explained that they were the five basic categories that techniques that were purposed for combat fell into. This was called the Shinobi's Technique arsenal and apparently kakashi should have told him about it. The techniques in his arsenal were primarily employed in a fight as differs by their purpose **(A/N: a description of the type of techniques compose each category are at the bottom of the chapter)**. The books informed him that a Chunin would need to be adverse in the hand-to-hand category, the technique arsenal; and have dappled into the others. Luckily Jiraiya had planned that part of his training would be to expand his knowledge in the five categories.

You guys may have noticed that I've skimmed over a lot; this is going to be a frequent occurrence with the training in the future. I think it's a much more effective way to explain what he's training for without having to explain in detail about the actual training, which I only have vague ideas about as I've never actually trained with chakra before.

The combat technique categories are something I thought up, I was trying to decide what makes a Chunin, you know how to spate the chunin and genin, and I decided that obviously it was their ability to keep cool and collected in a fight, their ability to form strategies and their competence in a fight. And that was why I broke down how a Shinobi fights to these five kinds of categories. Of course these categories are not exclusive and there will be some things that fall out of these, and I plan on expanding and increasing the number of categories as I encounter the need for them.

First there's **the hand-to-hand arsenal**, which is basically the skills used in short close range skirmishes. These will generally be techniques that don't do a lot of damage and are more moves that are used in a way that will position the enemy using low level ninjutsu and genjutsu, however they are mostly composed as simple taijutsu skills. These techniques are mainly used as a supportive role, not meant to do real damage, just used to create opportunities for other categories of attacks.

Then there's **the technique arsenal**, the is the largest portion of attacks, and can consist of any type of ninja technique, these techniques purpose is to simply take a hole in the enemies defence and exploit so that the Shinobi will gain an advantage.

The **defensive technique arsenal**, are defensive Shinobi skills which require chakra manipulation and are designed to stop or intercept skills from the technique arsenal, used to their full extent some of these techniques may be able to stop or lessen an execution technique.

Of course there's **the medical arsenal** is composed of techniques designed to reduce the amount of damage inflicted and/or pain, such as first-aid, painkiller's and medical ninjutsu.

Last is **the execution techniques**, these Jutsu are moves designed to incapacitate, severally injure and kill opponents, generally these won't work unless the technique arsenal has created an opening for the attack.

I think that two months' worth of training is more than enough time for Naruto to master Rasengan, develop a technique arsenal, and become a competent taijutsu specialist. Of course this is all with the assistance of his clones.

**Reminder:** Because of the Kyubi Naruto can train a lot harder and recover a lot faster than normal Shinobi. However like most things about being a Jinchuriki, Naruto isn't aware of it yet.

**Daily training regime**

7:00 – 8:00

Morning run, breakfast.

8:00 – 9:00

Taijutsu training/chakra control – by five pairs of clones sparring on water.

10:00 – 1:00

Daily activity – what Naruto's training today.

1:00 – 1:30

Lunch

1:30 – 4:00

More daily training

4:00 – 6:00

Reading numerous scrolls to increase intelligence and review basic ninja skills

6:00 – 9:00

Review yesterday's daily activity – it's more efficient when learning to review whatever you've studied twelve to twenty four hours after you learnt it.

Jiraiya tests him about the contents of the scrolls he read yesterday

9:00

dinner/bed

**Naruto's skill set**

**Hand to hand**

Medium level taijutsu skills (just below Neji) solo

Naruto clone taijutsu style

Uzumaki Naruto Combo

**Technique arsenal**

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (kinjutsu)

Henge no Jutsu

Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (kinjutsu)

Harem no Jutsu (Kinjutsu)

Oiroke no Jutsu – sexy technique

Kuchiyose no Jutsu – summoning technique (toads)

**Execution techniques**

1000 strong Uzumaki charge – overwhelms opponent with sheer force resulting in severe injuries.


End file.
